


Day 13: Eating Icecream

by overtaxed_emperor



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [13]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overtaxed_emperor/pseuds/overtaxed_emperor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide gets a weird combination of flavors and Kaneki thinks he’s cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 13: Eating Icecream

“Hide, do you want ice cream?” Kaneki asked.

“Yes,” Hide immediately responded. “How much can I get?”

“As much as you want. My treat.”

Hide bounced. It had been ages since he’d had ice cream. He had a major sweet tooth, and the lack of sweets was taking it’s toll. 

“Really? You wouldn’t mind?”

“After all the things you’ve done for me?” Kaneki took their coats off the hanger. “Not at all.”

\---

It was a bit chilly for ice cream, but Hide didn’t care. He hummed as he ate his coffee and strawberry ice cream, watching Kaneki read across from him. 

“Thaaaank you, Kaneki,” Hide chimed, taking a spoonful of ice cream. 

“You’re welcome, Hide.”

Kaneki put his book down and watched Hide. He smiled to himself at his boyfriend’s pink nose. Hide caught him watching and raised his eyebrows.

“Are you sure you don’t mind?” Hide asked. 

“Yes, I’m sure. You look really cute,” Kaneki mused. 

Hide blushed and busied himself with his ice cream. Kaneki chuckled and continued reading. The sun reflected off the table and the breeze ruffled their hair. Kaneki shivered and rubbed his hands together. 

“I’m finished,” Hide announced, standing up to take care of his dish. 

Kaneki closed his book and got up, stretching his legs. Hide returned and Kaneki grabbed his hand.

“Whoa, you’re hands are cold.”

“Gee, I wonder why?” Hide joked. He shivered and leaned into Kaneki. “It’s getting pretty cold out, though.”

“Says the one who ate ice cream.”

“Shut up, you offered.” 

They arrived at their apartment and rushed inside. Kaneki started a fire in the fireplace while Hide took out some blankets. When he returned, Kaneki was sitting down and the fire was crackling. 

“Perfect timing,” Kaneki said. He moved over and watched Hide expectantly. 

Hide smiled and jumped on to the couch, wrapping the blanket around himself and Kaneki. 

“Mmm,” Hide hummed. “So warm.” He snuggled closer to Kaneki.

Kaneki murmured in agreement, eyes on the fire. Hide yawned, eyelids drooping.

“You can sleep if you want to. I’ll watch the fire.” 

Hide didn’t argue. He fell asleep to the crackle of the fire and a comfortable pillow of warmth.


End file.
